Business applications, such as those used in the field of enterprise resource planning (ERP), are becoming more and more sophisticated and rich with features. As the functional scope of these applications broadens, sometimes their complexity increases and non-intuitive user interactions are added. Customers, in turn, spend a considerable amount of time customizing the application and modeling their business processes. Moreover, end users further personalize their view into the application to better suit their needs and daily usage habits. Personalization is sometimes correlated with user productivity. In some existing systems, parts of an application that a particular user does not need can be hidden, frequently used report fields that are typically not shown by default can be added, user interface (UI) elements can be reordered, to name some examples. However, such personalization can also be a time consuming process and the end result may still not yet be truly optimal.
As an illustration, consider an existing business process for sourcing materials to a large organization. FIGS. 1A-F show a prior art UI 100 for an application program. Such an application can host strategic sourcing projects for buyers across multiple independent enterprises. In this example, a buyer performs a recurring project to source office supplies at the end of each month. The project serves to create a corresponding business document, such as a request for proposal (RFP), a request for information (RFI), or a request for quote (RFQ). In each case, the user follows a similar workflow while the project is executed, navigating back and forth through various screens for the project. Assume that the user is here creating an RFP.
With reference now to F1A, the UI 100 is here configured for gathering delivery information for the RFP. That is, the UI 100 includes tabs 102 for various aspects of the project, and currently the user has selected a tab 102A for “Delivery Info”. The tab 102A generates a pane 104 where the user enters delivery information. Particularly, the pane 104 includes input controls 106 where the user specifies information regarding Inco Terms for the RFP. Also, an input control 108 lets the user specify a delivery schedule for the RFP. When done with the pane 104, the user can click “Done” in a toolbar 110.
With reference now also to FIG. 1B, the UI 100 provides a pane 112 that requests more specific information about the RFP. The pane 112 corresponds to a particular selection that the user makes among tabs 114. Here, the user has selected a tab 114A for “Header”. The pane 112 includes multiple input controls 116 which will now be described.
An input control 116A provides that the user can enter a title for the RFP. Currently, the user has typed “Monthly Office Supply Sourcing.” An input control 116B provides that the user can enter a further description for the RFP. Here, the user has not added any description in the control 116B. An input control 116C provides that the user can specify an organizational unit for the RFP. Here, the user has not specified any organizational unit in the control 116C. An input control 116D provides that the user can specify a location for the RFP. Currently, the user has entered “Boston Office” in the control 116D. An input control 116E provides that the user can specify a product category for the RFP. Currently, the user has specified “Office supplies” in the control 116E. An input control 116F provides that the user can specify an external category for the RFP. Here, the user has not specified any external category in the control 116F. An input control 116G provides that the user can specify an estimated value for the RFP. Here, the user has not specified any estimated value in the control 116G. An input control 116H provides that the user can specify a budgeted value for the RFP. Currently, the user has entered $2,500,000 in the input control 116H. An input control 116I provides that the user can specify a round name for the RFP. Here, the user has not specified any round name in the control 116I. An input control 116J provides that the user can specify a default rank for responses to the RFP. Here, the user has specified “Total Cost” as the default rank in the input control 116J.
An area 118 in the pane 112 specifies the general status for the RFP.
An area 120 in the pane 112 specifies one or more collaborators that have been tied to the RFP being created.
An area 122 in the pane 112 provides that the user can add one or more document links to the RFP.
An area 124 of the pane 112 shows a change history for the RFP.
After working with the pane 112, the user can choose another one of the tabs 114 or close the RFP using the toolbar 110.
With reference now also to FIG. 1C, the UI 100 here shows a pane 126 that is presented when the user chooses a tab 114B called “Schedule”. The pane 126 here includes input controls 128 for specifying one or more phases for the RFP.
An area 130 of the pane 126 includes input controls 132 relating to standard dates. An input control 132A provides that the user can specify a planned open date for the RFP, and an input control 132B provides that the user can specify that a phase change should automatically take place on the planned open date. Here, the user has not made any entries in the controls 132A-B. An input control 132C provides that the user can specify an intention-to-respond date for the RFP. Here, the user has not entered any date in the control 132C. An input control 132D provides that the user can specify a response due date for the RFP. Currently, the user has entered Dec. 31, 2010, at 6.00 P.M. in the control 132D. Input controls 132E provide that the user can choose to activate or deactivate various options for the RFP. Here, the user has not made any selections in the controls 132E. An input control 132F provides that the user can specify a date when a notice for the RFP is to be published, and a control 132G allows the user to publish the notice to all suppliers. Here, the user has not made any entries in the controls 132F-G. An input control 132H provides that the user can specify a base date for the RFP. Here, the user has entered Dec. 1, 2010, in the control 132H.
The pane 126 includes an area 134 where the user can maintain or modify schedule items for the RFP.
After working with the pane 126, the user can choose another one of the tabs 114 or close the RFP using the toolbar 110.
With reference now also to FIG. 1D, the UI 100 here shows a pane 136 that is presented when the user chooses a tab 114C called “Suppliers”. The pane 136 here includes input controls 138 for specifying one or more invited suppliers for the RFP. Here, the user has entered four invited suppliers.
The pane 136 also includes an input control 140 for setting disclosure rules for the RFP with regard to the invited supplier(s), and an input control 142 for attaching one or more documents to the supplier invitation(s).
Finally, the pane 136 here includes an area 144 where the user can specify one or more event terms for the RFP. Currently, the user has not specified any event terms in the area 144.
After working with the pane 126, the user can choose another one of the tabs 114 or close the RFP using the toolbar 110.
For example, if the user selects a tab 114D called “Questions,” a display such as that of FIG. 1E can be presented. With reference now also to FIG. 1E, the UI 100 here shows a pane 146 that allows the user to change or choose one or more questions to be posed in the RFP. The pane 146 here includes input controls 148, each of which corresponds to a separate question.
After working with the pane 126, the user can choose another one of tabs 150 or close the RFP using the toolbar 110.
With reference again briefly to FIG. 1D, if the user selects a tab 114E called “Line Items,” a display such as that of FIG. 1F can be presented. Here, a pane 152 includes input control 154 for changing or choosing one or more line items for the RFP. Currently, four line items are listed in the input control 154. Each line item is specified by multiple aspects, such as by a control 154A for a brief description, a control 154B for a delivery date, and a control 154C for quantity, to name a few examples.
After working with the pane 152, the user can choose another one of tabs 114 or close the RFP using the toolbar 110.
Thus, the above example illustrates a number of different panes and input controls that are available when creating a business document, for example an RFP. Also, in this example the user created the RFP without visiting some of the tabs 114, and without using some of the input controls on the respective panes.